The present technology is novel in that it provides an impedance measurement system with massive parallelism, high temporal sampling, and a means for interconnecting multiple microtiter plate sensors to impedance measurement channels. The technology also includes a method for internal compensation of impedance measurement drift due to temperature changes or component aging.